$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {3} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}+{4} \\ {3}+{-2} \\ {0}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{6} \\ {1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]}$